


Trouble In Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sugar baby Vanessa au AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa gets more than just gifts for her birthday.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 3





	Trouble In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> SUSHI ISNT THE ONLY RAW MEAT SHES GETTING TONIGHT

Vanessa smiled as she clinked glasses with Brock at Nobu on a clear, Saturday night. They'd gone shopping at Beverly Center and Rodeo all day and went out to lunch at Tatsu Ramen as per Vanessa's request.

"Happy 29th birthday, sweetheart." She took a sip of the vintage Dom Pérignon Rosé and set the flute down. 

"Thank you for taking me out." Brock smiled back.

"Of course." They got their food and once they finished eating, Brock paid the bill and they headed out.

-

As Brock and Vanessa were approaching their home, Brock finally said something.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say." Vanessa giggled but closed her eyes anyway. They pulled into the driveway and Vanessa heard the click of the garage door opener.

"Okay, open!" Vanessa opened her eyes and she squealed. Sitting in their massive garage was a brand new, neon green Lamborghini Aventador SVJ Roadster with a bow on the hood. She hopped out of Brock's Phantom and ran over to the gorgeous super car.

"Brock are you serious?!" Vanessa stared at it and covered her mouth with her hands, looking back at Brock.

"As a heart attack." She jumped up and down and hugged Brock, kissing him as she did so. 

"Can I take it for a drive?" Brock laughed and nodded.

"Sure, it's your car." Vanessa clapped her hands together and Brock handed her the keys and she got in. He got in with her and she started up the engine and it roared like nothing she'd ever heard before. She slowly pulled out of the garage and drove around the neighborhood in a record breaking turtle speed. 

"Ness, this car's meant to go fast." Vanessa had a death grip on the steering wheel and had her eyes glues to the road.

"I don't wanna crash." Brock chuckled.

"You're doing five in a twenty five." She drove back around the block and carefully pulled back into the garage.

"I'll drive it when I'm not drunk." Brock blankly stared at her.

"You had one glass of champagne." Vanessa shrugged her shoulders.

"Lightweight problems." Brock shook his head and they went inside.

"So, birthday girl, what do you wanna do now?" Vanessa yawned.

"Sleep." Brock scoffed.

"You don't wanna open up everything we got today?" Vanessa looked at the tons of bags in their living room and rolled her eyes.

"I'm drunk and tired remember?" Brock frowned.

"Be a good girl for daddy." Oh god, Vanessa thought. Not this shit again, she was not in the mood. She flashed a fake smile and nodded. Vanessa opened the dozens of bags filled with designer clothes, shoes, and handbags and they took everything to their bedroom, having to take multiple trips. 

"There. Happy?" Her tone wasn't malevolent by any means, but Brock didn't seem appreciative.

"Not yet. There's just one last thing I need you to do." Vanessa let out a heavy breath, not looking forward to what was coming next.

"I need you to take this dick," Brock started, grabbing his bulge through his jeans.

"Like the good little princess that you are." Vanessa looked at it then up at Brock.

"Brock-" He shot her a look and Vanessa lowered her gaze.

"Daddy... can we do this tomorrow?" Brock cupped Vanessa's chin and tilted her head up, smiling.

"Sure, if you want me to sell the car and return everything I got you today." Vanessa glared at Brock but felt like an idiot. This WAS their agreement after all, so she figured she needed to participate.

"On your knees." Vanessa lowered to her knees and palmed Brock through his jeans before undoing his belt and and pulling down his zipper. She yanked down his jeans and underwear just enough for his dick to spring out and she took it in her hand, stroking it before licking the head. She fully took him in and he grabbed the back of her head, shoving her down so her nose was in his pubes. She struggled not to gag and he tightened his grip in her hair, pulling her back. A trail of spit was connected to the tip of his cock and she looked into his eyes and it made Brock nearly come on the spot.

"Clothes off." Vanessa took off her Alexander McQueen dress and slipped out of her Gucci bra and panties, leaving her nude and vulnerable. She never felt comfortable naked around Brock because she knew she was just a piece of ass to him; there was no real connection. She put the thought to the back of her mind as Brock grabbed her arm turned her around, bending her over the bed.

He slid his dick along her ass crack before stroking himself a few times and sliding into her. He grunted as he started thrusting in and out, and Vanessa bit her lip in an attempt not to audibly wince in slight pain. She wasn't wet at all and it almost felt like sandpaper inside her so she pictured one of the times when she fucked her high school boyfriend, Dane. She thought about his handsome face, his muscles, his beautiful cock slamming in and out of her. Sure, Brock was handsome and all, but no one could compare to the former quarterback she was fantasizing about.

Vanessa moaned at the thought and Brock automatically assumed it was because of him so he railed her harder. She grabbed at the covers as Brock dicked her down, relentlessly slamming into her and Vanessa knew she would be sore the next morning. It didn't take long for Brock to come and when he did, he groaned loudly and dug his fingers into Vanessa's hips. He pulled out and Vanessa stood upright, putting on her panties again and grabbing some sweats and a comfy t-shirt.

"You're gonna dress like that?" Vanessa turned around and looked at Brock.

"Like what?"

"Your body's too pretty to hide it like that, sweetheart." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm not wearing a strappy teddy or some shit to bed." Brock rolled his eyes this time.

"You don't have to look at yourself, I do." Vanessa ignored him and brushed her teeth before hopping in bed.

-

Once Brock was fast asleep, Vanessa snuck out of bed and grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom. She looked through her contacts and her heart fluttered when she saw Dane's name.

'hey Dane, it's Vanessa. idk if u remember me, but i was your girlfriend in high school. i was thinking about you earlier and i miss all the fun times we had. whatchu been up to?' Vanessa hit send, not knowing if he changed his number or remembered her or anything. She waited half an hour for a reply before going back to bed, and fell asleep with her phone her pillow.

-

The next morning, Vanessa was awoken by Brock yelling at her.

"VANESSA!" He was right up in her face and she pushed him away.

"Jesus fucking christ, what is your problem?" Brock held her phone in front of her face, and oh shit.

"Who the FUCK is Dane?"


End file.
